Of Plans and Songs
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a sweet songfic and unfortunately I wrote myself into it. But please read it and there is no sequel.


A/N I'm sorry if I haven't posted in quite awhile I just got done moving and I don't get my DSL until Wednesday. So I am stuck with dial up for a couple of days. Damn my luck. Anyways I thought just to lessen the blow I'd do a one-shot. Please enjoy this story. I also want to say to all those My Chemical Romance fans that if you have seen the "Helena" video, isn't it awesome! Ok now on with the story. Oh and I will make an appearance in this story. In fact it is in my point of view. Oh and this is a Blaise/Hermione fic. This is set in 7th year post war. And all the Slytherins except myself, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore "Theo" Nott are dead at least in the 7th years.

Warning I of course do not own the characters or the lovely magical rights. Those belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do think I'd at least like to own Draco…mmm yummy.

Of Plans and Songs

Since the war ended, which happened the summer before 7th year began, my three best friends and I have been having a better life. Thankfully our death eater parents were killed, and by our own hands at that, leaving us to live the way we choose to live. And the four of us remaining Slytherins chose to be friends with the Gryffindors and learn how to be civil. Granted it was harder for some of us **coughs:Draco:coughs** but we managed to become cool with the Gryffindor trio.

When school began again things were nice and relaxed. There was no evil to fight and no one trying to kill us, at least to my knowledge. This was going to be the year of love. I personally had a thing for Draco. I mean who didn't? The boy was gorgeous with that silvery blonde hair he kept long and slightly shaggy and those blue/gray eyes. He was just beautiful. Theo Nott, one of the remaining 7th year Slytherins, wasn't bad looking either he had shaggy brown hair and deep navy blue eyes. But none other than Ginny Weasley had already taken Theo. It was a shock because we all figured she'd go for the fabulous Harry Potter. But then again Harry had his hands full with Lavender Brown. While the goofy red head we all grew to love began dating Luna Lovegood.

All was well except for my very best friend Blaise Zabini and my best girl friend Hermione Granger. Blaise with his gorgeous indigo eyes and curly black hair, not to mention those fantastic Italian features, was obviously smitten with the Gryffindor princess. And only I knew that she too was just as smitten with Blaise. But I of course decided to use my Slytherin intellect and sneakiness to get them together than flat out telling them about it. And I of course enlisted Draco to help me out. He of course only agreed because I was the Slytherin princess, he is of course the prince, and we have to stick together. He also mentioned that Blaise needed a girl like 'Mione because and I quote, "She is hot, smart, and knows how to deal with that asshole." Yeah Blaise and Draco have always had a playful rivalry.

Draco and I began to plan. Unfortunately we just couldn't figure out what to do. I blame the fact that being around Draco made my brain turn to mush. I couldn't help the fact that I was severely attracted to him…ok so maybe I had been in love with him since first year when I met him. Pathetic I know. Anyway I kept trying to figure out if I should go at this in a magical sense or just lock them in the room of requirement. When I gave Draco my ideas which were Plan A, to make a truth serum and administer it to their pumpkin juice and Plan B, which was to lock them in the room of requirement.

Draco didn't seem to really care about either plan. It took the first two weeks of school to make a plan to get the head boy and head girl together. We had decided to pull Harry in on our plan to get ideas that he had, thanks to the marauders, on how to go about getting 'Mione and Blaise together. He was obviously quite happy to help or I wouldn't be telling the story now would I? Anyway he told us how Sirius, my dearly departed uncle, and Remus got James and Lily together.

The plan was to cast a spell that made everyone burst out into song, which the songs reflected the feelings the people are feeling. I thought it was a great idea and so did Draco. Unfortunately we didn't really think about the fact that it would affect all of us. But then again can't you just see Professor Snape belting out a love song for dear old McGongal? Ok maybe that is just to wrong for words. But we decided that we would put the plan in to action on Halloween.

This plan of mine was even more interesting when we found out there was to be a ball on Halloween. I personally thought it was funny and I couldn't wait to see what would happen. And thankfully our lives were made easier when Hermione and Blaise decided to go together even though they said it was just as friends. I, thanks to the plan, was going with Draco. I couldn't help but smirk at all the girls he had to turn down. Some Slytherin habits die-hard.

The month of October passed rather quickly and it wasn't until the week before the ball did Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and I go to Hogsmead to buy our ball gowns. That's right it was a muggle themed ball so it was ball gowns and tuxes. Anyway the girls and I went to this shop that had opened just for the occasion that was called Madame Carlotta's Boutique. Ginny and Lav almost ran the rest of us down trying to get into the store.

Once we were in the store we saw sections of every color you could imagine with many different type dresses. The five of us split off to find the color we wanted. Ginny made her was to the white section. Lavender went to the purple section. Luna made a beeline for the blue section. Hermione slowly made her way to the red section. I myself went towards the silver section.

We just started grabbing the dresses that we thought were beautiful. And after about 5 hours of trying on dresses and laughing about what the boys' reactions would be to the dresses we had all finally found what we were looking for. Ginny ended up with a strapless white gown that clung to her figure, she looked simply beautiful. Lavender ended up with a pale pink Cinderella type dress. Luna had a baby blue ¾ inch sleeved dress that brushed the floor when she walked. Hermione came out with a beautiful crimson colored halter dress that was conservative but flattered her greatly. I ended up with an emerald green princess cut dress with high neckline but no back and silver glitter hung around the bottom of the dress. The boys had also gotten their tuxes that day but it only took them all of 20 minutes to pick them out.

The week leading up to the ball went rather quickly. I was excited about the plan but more so about going with Draco. And not to mention Hermione and Blaise seemed to be flirting a lot lately, which was nice. By the time Halloween came around, which happened to be a Saturday, the sexual tension between Hermione and Blaise could be cut with a knife. Also there was tension between Draco and myself. But we all casually ignored the tension.

The day of the ball the usual five of us girls got ready in Hermione's dorm room. It took most of the day to get all of us ready but in the end the hours of pain to beautify ourselves were worth it. Ginny was wearing that beautiful dress she bought in Hogsmead. She had her hair in a beautiful up do that Lav had done and there were sweet ringlets to frame her face. And her make-up was done beautifully natural to highlight her green eyes and she wore a beautiful silk choker with a heart charm on it that Theo had gotten her on their 3-month anniversary.

Lavender looked lovely in the aforementioned dress. She had her blonde hair done in waves and they flowed down her back. Her make-up was done in pink tones, which brought out her sky blue eyes and high cheekbones. She also wore a nice diamond necklace that brought attention to her long neck. All in all she looked magnificent.

Luna was a vision in baby blue. The blue of the dress brought out the gorgeous dreamy eyes she had. She had very light make up on and she had her but in a loose bun at the base of her neck with tendrils of curls framing her slender face. She had this necklace made of butter beer bottle caps, which showed that she was still the same Luna we loved.

Now it was Hermione who made the ultimate effort. Ok so we made the effort to make her look even more beautiful then she already was. She put on the red dress and we did her make-up in gold tones to give her that Greek goddess type thing with the hairdo to match. She had a gorgeous golden locket that yours truly gave her for her birthday. All in all she looked like a goddess.

I myself had on my gorgeous Slytherin colored dress. I had my black waist length hair slicked back into a low pony tail with streaks of silver glitter woven throughout my hair that was held by a nifty spell so the glitter wouldn't fall off. I did my eyes in a smoky type make up to bring out my gray/blue/green eyes, which turned out to be rather nice and some sheer peach lip gloss. And my necklace of choice was a silver dragon with emerald eyes that hung on a silver chain that Draco had gotten me for Christmas the previous year. Considering my usual style I'd say I looked damn good that night.

Once all of us girls were ready we headed to the common room that 'Mione and Blaise shared to meet the boys. Hermione was the first to go down the stairs leaving Blaise breathless and me and Draco smirking. Ginny was next to go down to see her salivating date. Luna went down the stairs to meet her red-eared boyfriend. Then Lavender went down the stairs to greet her handsome boyfriend, Harry. Then it was down to me…I would have gone sooner if I could have found my shoe. Well when I made my entrance only Draco seemed to notice for the others were busy looking each other over. Draco gasped as I walked down the stairs. "Wow Flair… you look amazing. Here is your corsage." Draco whispered reverently. The corsage was made with white lilies, which are my favorite. And I couldn't help but notice how amazing Draco looked. "You look fantastic Draco. I'm surprised that we actually match even if it is by accident." I said smiling at him and looping my arm in his.

Anyway we all made our way down to the great hall where we got our own table. Draco and I made eye contact with Harry signifying it was time to put Plan A into action. So without hesitation Harry performed the spell. Unfortunately I was the first to be it with the spell. And so I began singing in quite a lovely singing voice I'd never let anyone hear before.

_Moving forward using all my breath_

Making love to you was never second best 

_I saw the world thrashing all around your face_

_Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace._

I'll stop the world and melt with you 

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I won't do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you. _

_You should know better_

_Dream of better lives the kinds that never hate_

You should see why 

_Dropped in a state of imaginary grace_

_You should know better_

_I made a pilgrimage to save this human race_

_You should see why_

_Never comprehending a race long gone by. _

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I won't do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you. (2x)_

_The future's open wide. Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmm…umm.(9x)_

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_

_There's nothing you and I won't do_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you. (2x)_

My face was so red after I finished singing that song. I was singing it to Draco obviously. It was definitely my most embarrassing moment. But before I could dwell on it Blaise burst out into song and he was singing to Hermione.

_If you gave me an inch for every mile I've had you on my mind_

_They would stretch on down the highway in an endless line_

_If I had a dime for every time I've thought about us too _

_I could buy myself a lifetime just to spend on you_

_And maybe you could care for someone just like me_

_Maybe you're in need of someone just like me_

_Now I've told you how I hold you in my highest esteem_

_I hope you won't disapprove if I'm not what I seem_

_As a matter of fact I've been holding back the way I truly feel_

_Because I've been afraid of what you would say if my heart had been revealed_

_And maybe you could care for someone just like me_

_Maybe you're in need of someone just like me_

_Now I'm no shining knight in armor _

_I'm no prince charming, I agree_

_But what I lack in might and valor_

_I'll make up in honesty_

_So here I go I will try to show how much for you I care_

_But the value that I place in you is far beyond compare_

_You mean more to me then the eye can see but your heart can understand_

_That I'm speaking of that kind of love to a woman from a man_

_And maybe you could care for someone just like me_

_Maybe you're in need of someone just like me_

_Maybe deep inside you're feeling just like me_

_And maybe you could marry someone just like me_

We were all flabbergasted at the sincere emotion in that song. Every girl who had a boyfriend was looking at them expecting a declaration like Blaise had given to Hermione. Of course this put the guys in a bad place and all the guys were glaring daggers at Blaise. Lavender, Luna, Gin, and I had tears in our eyes. Hermione however had cried throughout the performance but as soon as he was done she pounced on him and proceeded to snog him within an inch of his life.

And that is when Harry ended the spell seeing how the plan worked. But that still left me uncomfortable with Draco after my little song. Well after Blaise's performance The Weird Sisters began to play their set. And the first song was a slow one considering the romance that was lingering in the air like smoke. I'm sure Blaise and Hermione would have danced if they were not attached at the lips and laying on the floor. The other couples danced.

Then Draco finally led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close and we began to sway to the music. At first there was an uncomfortable silence between us but that changed when I turned to look at my two best buddies snogging each other senseless and I couldn't help but giggle. "I guess our plan is a success." I said smiling at the new couple. "Yeah I guess you and I make a good team and it never hurts to have allies like Potter." Draco said good-naturedly. I smiled at him. "Hey you are wearing the necklace I gave you last Christmas." Draco said moving his hand to finger the little dragon pendant. "Yeah it's my favorite piece of jewelry. It reminds me of you." I said blushing slightly. "How about we take a walk in the garden." Draco suggested. I nodded and he led me to the garden with my hand in his.

Once out in the garden he pulled me to him and began to sing a song to me and had us sway to his song.

_And Now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me…open arms…_

"I would sing more but I'm afraid that is all that I remember. But I think that at least gets to the point. And the point is that I love you and I have for a very long time. And tonight when I heard you sing that song I felt so happy. It's hard to believe that me a Malfoy would ever be happy and actually able to lead the life not chosen for him." Draco said. "You, my dragon, maybe a Malfoy but you are not like your family. You have a nice start with me." I said before leaning in to kiss my dragon.

Epilogue--------------------

It's safe to say our group had a fantastic 7th year. And I'm proud to say Hermione and Blaise got married 2 years after graduation. As for Ginny and Theo they too got married but they waited longer than Blaise and 'Mione. Luna and Ron eventually broke up because he had a career in quidditch and she worked as a journalist for The Quibbler. Harry and Lavender also broke up but it was because Lavender realized she was bisexual and moved in with Parvati. Harry didn't complain much because he ran into Angelina Johnson a couple years after graduation and they got married after 2 years of dating. As for Draco and I we I do believe lived happily ever after…or at least that's what he'd better say if he wants to sleep in our bed tonight. "Right luv, we are living happily ever after." Oh Draco do shut up this is my story! And I can also say the ten of us remain friends to this day. So this truly is a happy ending.

FINISHED

A/N I think it is rather safe to say that this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I do hope you like it and if you didn't you can tell me. I know that it isn't very professional to write yourself into a story but I couldn't help it. It just came out that way. But I do hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Oh and the songs are "Melt With You" by Modern English, "Just Like Me" by The Sweet Comfort, and the chorus to "Open Arms" by Journey.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
